Little Panda
by IfOnlyIWasntInsane
Summary: Seung-hyun is in love with Jiyong. But it is something he can never express, for fear of losing his favourite member. But one night when the hotel mixes up the rooms, and they find themselves sharing a bed, this will all change.


**Part One!**

G-dragon

Jiyong

His name is like a sweet dream. His name is everything to me. Jiyong, such a beautiful name. It would have to be, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful face. I have been thinking about him all night, it is now one a.m. and I have not been able to sleep. The hotel got the rooms mixed up, so now I and Jiyong are sharing a bed. He told me that he needed something to hug so he could get to sleep, so now I am here, lying in his arms. My back is pressed against his perfect chest, my body moulded to his. I tilt my head down slightly, lightly pressing my lips to his arm. He smells so good, like he always has. His arm moves, sliding down to my stomach, pulling me tighter against him. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine, and I can feel him move. I bite my lip, hoping that I have not woken him; I do not want him to pull away. "Are you cold Seung-hyun?" His voice is a whisper, and it fills my ears. His breath moves along the back of my neck, caressing my skin. "I am sorry I woke you." I say my voice apologetic. I even tilt my head down in a slight bow. He gives a small laugh. It is like magic, so soft, so sweet. "Your formality feels cold little panda." I smile at this; he rarely uses this name as the others consider it a silly nick name. But I love hearing him say it, but I could never admit this. "Why do you hide your face little panda? It is so cute, please let me see it." His voice holds a slight plea, and I can almost picture him with that little pout of his. He is so cute. I roll over, but he does not let me go. He is still holding me, and our faces are so close. I can feel the warmth from his breath on my face. And if I thought he smelt good before, he smells amazing now. I am so close, and I am so glad it is dark so he can't see the red that I know is running along my cheeks. "Jiyong I am sorry" I apologize again, but he just pouts. Moving his hands he grabs my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him and wrapping his arms around my back, embracing me. "Your formality is so cold." His breath is on my ear, his voice just a whisper. "Why are you so cold to me? We are not with any others, why are you not just yourself?" but I do not know how to answer. We just stay like that, and I slowly feel my arms move to hug him back. We do not move, and I can feel the minutes pass. I do not remember how, but I eventually fall asleep.

The morning light burns against my eyelids, and they slowly flutter open. The memories of last night fill my mind, and I sit up, quicker than I should be able to after just waking up. Apart from me the bed is empty, and my heart drops. Was it just a dream? It was so realistic; I can feel a frown pulling at my lips. There is movement out in the next room, so I quickly get up and pull my shirt on. Slowly I walk to the door, pushing it open a fraction. I can see Jiyong in the little kitchen, cooking something. He notices me and smiles "Good morning little panda, I hope I didn't keep you up last night." He winks at me, and I have to drop my head so that he does not see the red in my cheeks. He laughs, and I look back to him. "Mmm smells good, I didn't know you could cook." I sit down on one of the stools, watching as he starts to serve the food. "There are many things about me you do not know little panda, but you could if you just asked, if you were not always so formal and respectful." He does not look up from the food, and I think I see a smile on his lips. I give a small nod, I was raised to be respectful and not intrude on others' lives. Mother always said if people wanted me to know things, they would tell me. So I stayed quite, but people rarely talk about themselves like that. It is not normal to just blurt out random facts. "I am sorry Jiyong, I will try." I smile, and he puts the food in front of me. I take a bite; flavour explodes in my mouth, setting my taste buds alight. My smile widens as I meet his hopeful gaze. "This is amazing." He smiles, like he is happy to have my approval. "Good. I will have to cook for you more often little panda." He looks down at his own food and start to eat. We sit in silence, both enjoying our meals. It is nice, peaceful, and probably the first meal we have had by ourselves. I don't know why Jiyong said that we would share a room. He could have shared with any of the others, but he chose me. I was so happy, but I had to hide it, not an easy task. "I am sorry about last night, I don't want you to feel like I am scolding you little panda." He leans over the bench, his face inches from mine with that little pout upon his lips. "But you are so much freer around some of the others; with me you are always so formal, so respectful. I feel more like your superior than your friend." He waits for my reaction, and can feel my lips mirror his pout. "I do not mean to offend you. But I feel differently towards you than I do to the others." I drop my eyes, scared of his reaction. My voice lowers as I continue. "I am scared that I will offend you in some way, and I do not want my Jiyong angry with me. I don't want that." His hand cups my cheek, tilting my head so that I must look at him. His face is serious, and that scares me more than anything. But something is there, something in his eyes, a burning emotion waiting to break out. "What do I mean to you Seung-hyun? Please tell me." He voice is but a whisper. I scold myself, for I make myself believe that I see hope in his beautiful eyes. "You mean everything to me. You always have. I cherish you the most above the others. When I see you smile, I can't help but smile back. I love your laugh, the way you smell, your smile, I love everything about you. When you picked me to share this room with you I couldn't believe it, but I was scared to hope. When you wished to hug me to fall asleep, it took all the strength I had not to jump up and down. I know it is highly inappropriate, but this is how I feel, how I always have." I am staring down at my plate, pretending to be interested in the little crumbs. His hand drops from my cheek, and I turn my body around, I do not want to see the disgust on his face, I do not want to see the rejection. I can hear him moving, walking around the bench. He kneels down in front of me, and I try to turn away. He grabs my hand, pulling me down slightly so that we are close again. "Why did you not tell me little panda?" His voice is soft, he holds no dislike. For this I am grateful, I do not think I could stand his rejection. To not have him in my world is the worst thing that could happen. For I love him enough that I would want him as a brother. For if that is all I could have I would be happy. A small smile pulls at the corner of his lips. "For me to be with you is completely irresponsible. It is not right, and should not be done. It will be viewed down upon, and could threaten the bands existence. It is wrong for me to even consider it. It is wrong all together." His voice is so final, like it completely closes the whole topic. I do not trust my voice, so I manage a small nod. I knew this would happen; this is why I did not say anything. "But I do not care." My head snaps up, staring into his eyes. He doesn't care. Does that means he wants to be with me? What does he mean? He is no longer smiling, but his eyes burn. He looks at me with such passion, and it makes my heart want to break. "Jiyong, I… I" My voice does not hold, and he doesn't let it. Because all of a sudden he has leaned in, pressing his lips softly to mine. I am so shocked that I cannot move. The kiss is only short, only light, but it is a kiss all the same. When he pulls back he smiles at me, and I smile back. His lips had only just brushed mine really, but it was amazing. The door opens, and Jiyong quickly gets to his feet, walking to greet the other members. They laugh and joke about us spending the night together; they say how cute it is. But I am still sitting there frozen, glad they do not notice. For I feel like my insides are on fire, I feel like dancing. My world is alive; the only part of me that moves is my eyes. They follow Jiyong, and every time he meets my gaze he smiles, and it shocks me. I do not know what will happen when we are alone together, but my insides flutter at the thought.


End file.
